Solar Devil Slayer Magic (Kasumi)
Solar Devil Slayer Magic is a powerful form of Demon Slayer Magic that was taught to Kira Nakano, the long lost sister of Itsuki and his siblings, by Helios. This magic transforms Kira into the embodiment of the dark sun and all that it represents, making it a very powerful and versatile magic. Description Solar Devil Slayer Magic is the name of the mysterious Nurarihyon's Hand primary magic. It is a type of Caster Magic, Lost Magic, Slayer Magic, and Devil Slayer Magic. To be precise it is a First Generation Devil Slayer Magic, and as such is also known as Solar Demon Slayer Magic, that revolves around the concepts and forces of the sun. This form of Devil Slayer Magic very powerful. It has allowed Kira to easily complete the main very difficult jobs that Itsuki has given her as the Nurarihyon's Hand. These jobs include taking down an entire demon guild single-handedly, wiping out large herds of demons, taking down powerful demons, and much more. When Helios found Kira as a baby the process of transforming her into a Devil Slayer went a bit differently from the norm because of her demonic heritage. There was no need to make her magic origin demonic in nature like for most potential Devil Slayers as it already was so, but instead all Helios needed to do was modify the demonic nature itself. Helios released his unique brand of Magical Barrier Particles from his body. He forced his magic barrier particles into her Kira's body and modified the demonic nature of her magic origin, and her entire physiology as a result, so it is more akin to his own demonic nature instead of that of her ancestors. This, as a result, changed how her magic power was circulating and it strengthened her body with its demonic nature. This not only made her more of a demon than a human allowing her to become a "Solar Devil Slayer" instead of the demon hybrid she once was, but the new found demonic power saved the infant Kira from death. Kira's physiology underwent a lot of changes to obtain the attributes and features of the sun, sun demons, and the normal abilities seen by demons in general making her body a makeshift weapon unique to herself. Her once weak body obtained the natural superior physical abilities of a solar demon. Her physical condition is just as superhuman and not only that the transformation granted her the natural supernatural athleticism and combat prowess of a demon effectively turning her into a one person army. Kira has used her supernatural physical condition, athleticism, and combative ability to fight and win against overwhelming odds whether it is taking down an entire guild by herself or taking down powerful foes. Kira also was granted all the unique abilities and attributes of sun-related demons. She has an abnormally high body temperature and can sunburn foes with the slightest touch or just by being in close proximity. Her body itself is very lethal as it is filled with UV radiation. If one were to come into contact with her or stand close to her for too long they could develop sun poisoning or even temporary skin cancer if the symptoms of UV radiation were to grow out of control. In the case of demons, these symptoms can grow out of control a lot more quickly than they do for humans allowing Kira's very body to be as potent to demons as the elements she uses. She doesn't need her Devil Slayer Magic to kill a demon and can do so with her bare hands. This combined with how her physical abilities have a focus on long fights is why Kira is feared so much by humans and demons alike. The UV radiation is not just for offense. It grants Kira complete and absolute immunity to the sun and all related elements. This includes fire, heat, light, sunlight, and plasma. Judging from appearances it doesn't matter the source of the sun-related element because it will do nothing regardless of where it comes from or what special qualities it has. Naturally as a Devil Slayer, Kira is not just immune to her element. She can consume sun-related elements to rejuvenate and empower herself to overcome her limitations. There are many unique abilities possessed by sun demons that Kira was granted, but the one's listed above are the most prominent. The other's, while less noticeable, are still very useful in a fight. Kira can use the sun itself as an extension of her physical senses granting her something akin to the magic: Heaven's Eye. She can also partially or fully transform into sun-related elements. She can partially turn a sun-related elements to fortify her already superhuman body and increase her body heat or she fully transform into one of her elements to become intangible and unaffected to all physical attacks as well as give her the ability to use natural sunlight to teleport around. As a skilled Devil Slayer, Kira has the ability to cover her body in demonic markings. These markings grant the body part they are a high-level of resistance to Curses, curse power, and magic barrier particles including the "Ultimate Curse" Memento Mori. When the markings appear they saturate the insides of her body and the outsides with an overdose of Magical Barrier Particles. This enhanced her strength, speed, durability, and demonic abilities are enhanced, improving her combat capability significantly. She can use the markings to obtain or transform body parts into demon physical features including claws and wings. In this state the markings also prompt her demonic power to violently become visible, taking on the shape of a demonic visage; when used at the fullest, the generated silhouette seems to gain corporeality. Subspecies Abilities *'Sun Manipulation:' **'Dark Sun Manipulation:' *'Solar Healing Arts:' *'Solar Vision:' *'Solarportation:' Solar Manifestations Solar Manifestations are a unique type of black weapon that can be created without using magic power. These black objects can have many different shapes depending on Kira's wishes. The ethernano in the black objects vibrates at a special level of frequency that only Kira's magic power can tolerate. These frequencies can be used to negate an opponent's spell of even disable an opponent's ability to use magic for a short period of time. This same level of frequency makes these objects highly sensitive to Kira's magic power. They are so sensitive that she can transmit some of her magic power to them or inject into anything that the objects have embedded themselves, regardless of how far away they are. With this, Kira is able to use spells through the object, control a living being's mind by injecting them with her magic power, or use them as weapons. When it is used as a weapon, its sensitivity can greatly enhance the destructive power of her elements if she emits from the weapon instead of her body. Spells Supplementary Spells *'Solar Judgment:' Kira extends her hands toward the sky and increases the intensity and heat of the sun rays in the area around her for a brief moment. The sun ray's intensity and heat are increased so much that it blinds everyone in the general area while reducing everything to ashes. Kira has been shown to be able to use this on such a large scale that there seems to be nothing, but ashes for miles around. *'Solar Power:' Solar Power is a spell that allows Kira to convert the kinetic energy produced by any attack that hits her into a special form of solar energy, which is then stored within her body. When Kira is hit five times a bright aura of the special solar energy will cloak her body. This aura will double her physical abilities until she uses a spell. Any spell that she uses when cloaked in this aura will be greatly enhanced by the special solar energy. Using a spell uses up all of the special solar energy that had been building up in her body, forcing Kira to revert to her normal state. This spell's first weakness is that it isn't passive, which means Kira has to put conscious effort if she wants to use it. Its second and largest weakness is that Kira is still harmed by the attack because the kinetic energy is converted after the damage has been done. Basic Spells *'Solar Devil's Fury:' *'Solar Devil's Brilliant Fist:' *'Solar Devil's Radiant Sun:' **'Incantation:' “With the sun that rises in the east in one hand and the sun that sets in the west in the other. Put them together and you get Solar Devil's Radiant Sun!” Intermediate Spells Time-based Spells *'Solar Devil's Temporal Fury:' *'Solar Devil's Endless Days:' Kira extends her arms out in front of her and then cups her hands. Kira produces a compact sphere of solar energy in-between her hands before channeling a small amount of magic power into the sphere. Afterwards, the sphere is thrown and when it hits the opponent it will expand greatly. Anything caught in the sphere will be frozen in time by the magic power, trapping them in the sphere while they are slowly incinerated by the intense heat. *'Solar Devil's Temporal Protection:' Kira surrounds herself in a sphere of fire. Kira connects the magic power within the flames with the ambient ethernano. Using this connection, Kira is able to freeze anything that touches the fire in time, which transforms the fire into an impenetrable defense. *'Solar Devil's Chrono Domain:' Kira clenches her fist and gathers a mass of solar energy around her fist. She then connects the magic power within the solar energy with the flow of ethernano around her before launching it toward the sky. When the mass of solar energy is severral hundred meters in the sky it disperses into smaller masses, very reminiscent to that of snowflakes. When the solar energy touches an opponent it halts the flow of ethernano around them and thus freezing them in time and leaving them vulnerable to an attack. Secret Arts Alternate Modes Radiation Devil Slayer Mode Gravity Devil Slayer Mode Nuclear Devil Slayer Mode Contract Solar Empress Mode Devil Force Trivia *Solar Power was based on Cloud's Limit Breaker. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Demon Slayer Magic